


Deja Vu

by GoldenGirlSherry



Category: Angela Bower/Tony Micelli - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGirlSherry/pseuds/GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: Tony's thoughts on his way home.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Attention passengers this is your Captain speaking. We will be arriving in New York in about ½ an hour. I hope you have enjoyed your flight and will fly with us again.”

Tony’s heart skipped several beats. He was almost there. Home. Finally. The past two months had been some of the worst of his life. Even more so than when Marie had died. In that situation as hard as it had been he knew it was the end. She was gone and was never coming back. Plus,the fact that he had a young daughter to take care of. This time was different though. His little girl was now a young woman in college and - he still had trouble believing this part- a married woman. He chuckled softly. The two of them had certainly come a long way since they had packed up all of their belongings and loaded them in his old beat up van and driven to Connecticut for a job he wasn’t 100% sure he even had. Luckily, things had worked out and he had found the second love of his life; not to mention a boy he considered his son and a woman who at times was exasperating but whom he also considered one of his dearest friends.

He was feeling a mixture of emotions now like he had felt then. Nervousness. Would she welcome him back? Excitement. He was finally going home where he belonged. He really felt a strange sense of deja vu. Just like when he left Brooklyn he had given up his job and apartment for the unknown. He had taken a big risk leaving behind his home and going to Connecticut and now he was taking another. But, he knew in his heart he had made the right decision. He missed her. The job had been wonderful. Everyone had welcomed him with open arms but without her things weren’t the same.

He thought back over the evening. There had been an awards ceremony where he had received an award for outstanding new teacher of the year. At the after party people swirled around him and he had felt…...lonely. Here he was surrounded by his daughter, Dr Graham, Candy, his team, their families, and he felt nothing but loneliness. He had never in his life felt like that. He had always been a people person and enjoyed talking to them but at that moment he had felt lost. He had gone outside to get some fresh air leaving behind the laughter and chatter.

Once outside he thought over the past. Life had been good. Life had been hard. But, the best had been with her. Sure they had had their problems but they had gotten through it. But now she was gone. The day she had walked out of his office he still remembered vividly. He had been so happy to win the championship and the fact that the school wanted him for another three years. He had been on top of the world. No one but him had known it then but he had been planning to surprise her with her own engagement ring. She had been wearing the ring Mona had loaned him and he had made a vow that one day he would give her her own ring. He couldn’t wait to give it to her. He thought it would be the proverbial icing on the cake. Then he saw her face and knew that probably wasn’t going to happen.

Instead of joy there had been fear. After everyone else had left they had a long talk. He still remembered every word and every facial expression. But when she had said: “I’m sorry,” and walked out, well that had been one of the most devastating moments of his life. He knew he should have stopped her but he hadn’t. He figured that she was right. He was doing what he was meant to do. He scoffed at himself. If doing what he was meant to do meant missing her than he wasn’t. Sure the job was great he wasn’t going to deny that but without her by his side it just… wasn’t what he wanted to do anymore. He had gone back inside and told Sam that he was going back to his apartment. Once there he realized he had no one to show his plaque to. Well of course there had been many people that he had shown it to. But, the most important person in his life- next to his daughter- hadn’t and he wanted her to. The award was as much hers as it was his. Without her love and encouragement he wouldn’t be the man he was today. He knew then and there he needed to go home. Home to her.

He left and went back to the party and asked to speak to Dr Graham in private. He told him that as much as he loved and appreciated the job and opportunity he had no other choice but to quit. He needed to go home. Luckily he had understood and had even told him that he had been waiting for him to resign because he knew how lost he had been without Angela. After everyone else had been told -with their blessings and well wishes- he and Samantha got on next available flight to New York. He thought it only fitting that Sam was sitting beside him. She had been there when they had left Brooklyn nearly a decade ago and now she was with him once again. He glanced over at her and smiled. She smiled back.

“We’re almost home Dad. How are you doing?”

“I’m nervous. I’m excited. I’m…” He took a deep breath. “I’m feeling so many things right now I can barely think straight. I mean what if she doesn’t want me back?”

“She does Dad. She misses you as much as you miss her. The two of you just need to talk and you have to convince her that this is the right thing for both of you.”

“It is. I know it is. I guess I’m just anxious. I miss her so much. I was a fool to let her go.”

“You both were.” In the beginning Sam had been furious with Angela. How could she had left her Father like that? But, after the two of them had talked she had understood how painful it been for her to leave. But hopefully that was all in the past now. Her Dad was on his way home and soon everything would be all right.

“Yeah we were. We were both so wrong about everything.”

“And now you’re going to make things right.”

“You got it honey.” He chuckled. “You know I’m getting a weird sense of deja vu.”

Puzzled she turned to him. “How so?”

“Well think about it. We left Brooklyn to go to Connecticut all those years ago and now we’re leaving Iowa to go to back to Connecticut. You were by side then and now you’re by my side now.”

“Of course we are dressed better now.” She laughed.

“And you don’t have that shiner.”

“We’ve come a long way.”

“We sure have. From an ex-pro ball player to a housekeeper to a college professor. And you. From my little girl with a shiner to a beautiful young woman. I’m so proud of you honey.”

“I’m proud of both of us.” Tony was about to respond when the captain came over the intercom once again:

Attention passengers we are preparing to land. Please make sure you stow your belongings. Than you and once again I hope you have enjoyed your flight.”

After they landed they hailed a cab to take them back to Connecticut. After what seemed like forever they finally arrived home. They paid the driver and got out of the cab and looked up at the house. It was just like he had remembered it. “So you ready Dad?” “I am.” “Well go get her! And remember Dad don’t tell that joke about the pig with the wooden leg.” He rolled his eyes. “Very funny.” She laughed. “Okay Dad you know we’ll all be waiting at Mona’s.” Sam had called Hank before they had boarded to tell him that they were on their way home and he in turn had told Mona and Jonathan. The three of them were now waiting in Mona’s apartment. They hugged and Sam went around back to the apartment while Tony walked up to the house. He tapped the ring box in his pocket, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. Home. He was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kid would you please stop pacing and sit down?” 

“I can’t Grandma! How can you be so calm? How can any of you be so calm? Mom and Tony are over at the house right now possible making up. Aren’t any of you curious about what is happening?!” 

“Of course we are. But, it’s not going to do any of us any good to freak out!” Sam shook her head at him.

“Well, it has been over an hour since you came back Sweetie.” Hank reminded his wife. “Jonathan has a point. Why haven’t we heard anything yet?”

“Thank you!!” Jonathan threw his arms up in the air.

“You’re right. Why haven't Dad or Angela called to let us know what is going on?!”

Mona rolled her eyes. Youth!! “Well one of three things are going on.” She ticked them off her fingers one by one:

1)” They are still hashing things out. “

2)” Angela told him that she doesn’t think they should get back together and he is on his way back to Iowa with his tail tucked between his legs. Which I hardly doubt is true since I know how much Angela has missed Tony”

“And Dad would never leave without saying Goodbye.” Sam reminded them.

“Right!”

“And what’s the third one Grandma?”

3)“They’re making up for lost time! Wink! Wink! Wink!” 

“EWWW Grandma!”

“Oh grow up kid!” Mona shook her head at her grandson. He truly was his Mother’s son.

“Yeah Jonathan. I mean if your Mom and Dad hadn’t..” Sam teased him.

“I know about the birds and the bees. I just don’t want to think about my parents….” he couldn’t even finish the thought.

“Look when they are ready to tell us they will call us and let us know. “

“Don’t you want to know what is going on?”

“Of course I do. But this is Tony and Angela we are talking about here. They do things in their own time and pace. Yes, very slow pace. But we just have to be patient and hope the blind nun doesn’t have a flat tire anymore!”

“WHAT?!” all three kids turned to Mona in confusion.

“Never mind! Let’s just be patient and wait…”

Meanwhile back at the house:

Tony and Angela were in bed their bodies intertwined together, He breathed in the scent of hair. Strawberry. He loved strawberry! His hands traveled up and down her silky smooth skin. GAWD he had missed holding her after making love. Missed the smell and taste of her body. He had been a fool to let her walk out of his life. But they had worked everything out. He knew he had her when he said: “Angela, the only thing I resented was being without you.” Her lips had curled into a small smile. After a few more words he had taken her into his arms and kissed her. Deeply. Passionately. But most of all: Lovingly. Before either of them knew what was happening they were going up the stairs kissing and nibbling on the way. When they got to her room he all but threw it open pulling her inside. They closed the door and he pushed her against it kissing her lips, cheeks and neck making her tremble with anticipation. They took off one another's clothes. Hers of course didn’t take long since all she was wearing was a robe. He had the robe off her so fast it nearly made her head spin. In a good way. There she stood in her glory. Her rosy silky smooth glory. His eyes took in every delectable inch of her. His manhood growing bigger and harder with every inch he oogled. She took a little longer taking his tux off of him. But finally it was off and there he stood in his glory. His naked glory. She took in every inch of his delicious body. Her womanhood growing wetter and wetter with every inch she oogled. He took her hand in his and led her to the bed. She leaned back pulling him with her as they kissed once more. 

“Angela, baby you have no idea at all how much I have missed you!” he said his voice deep and husky.

“Oh, I think I do.” she smiled stroking his manhood. “I’ve missed you too. I missed you being inside me. Please Tony. Please. I need you inside me!”

Any other time he would have teased her by asking her: “Inside where?” She would have groaned and hit him on the chest or arm. But this wasn't’ the time for teasing. This wasn’t the time for words. This was the time for action. He slipped himself inside her both of them moaning in ecstasy. Her softness and his hardness blending together in sweet harmony. They moved together their lips and hands kissing and caressing each other all over. They came at the same time both of them gasping each other’s name. He lied on top of her for a minute struggling to get his breath back. When he did he rolled off her pulling her with him. They had been lying there for a while now both of them reveling in the warmth and closeness of the other. To his surprise he heard her softly crying.

“Angela? Baby what’s wrong?” He pushed her hair back from her face. Her cheeks were streaked with tears.

Angela sniffed. “I just.. I just missed you so much. I didn’t realize how much until I saw you standing at the door in your tux.”

He smiled at her. “I missed you. “ 

“Did you…” She propped herself up. “I was just wondering if you dated anyone? I mean if you did it’s fine. I won’t be mad. After all I was the one who left you. So you had every right to…” She stopped when he placed his finger to her lips.

“Angela stop!” he chuckled. “Take a deep breath.” After she did he answered her. “No, of course I didn’t. How could I? If I had it wouldn’t have been fair to her you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Because If I had I would have spent the whole time comparing her to you. And no woman in the world can possibly compare.” He smiled his devilish smile at her causing her to blush and giggle.

“I missed that giggle.” He said pulling her closer to him. They kissed again. This time slowly and gently. They would have kept on kissing if he hadn’t remembered he had something very special to give her.

“Angela? Sweetie? I have something for you.”

“HMMMM really?” she wiggled her eyes at him. 

He chuckled. “No, not that. But, I do want you to sit up and close your eyes.” Angela shot him a perplexed look but did what he said. She felt him get off the bed and heard him walk to the other side of the room. Unable to resist she peeked through her eyes at his firm tight luscious deirre. She quickly closed them when he turned back around. 

“I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed!” He scolded her laughing on the way back to bed.

“Sorry!” she giggled both of them knowing she definitely wasn’t sorry.

“Hmmm Mmmm and I don’t like Frank Sinatra!” He climbed back into bed. “Okay you can open your eyes now.

When she did she was greeted by the sight of Tony holding a small ring size box. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

He smiled at her reaction. “Okay I need to get this right. So please be patient okay?”

Unable to say anything she nodded. Her eyes filled with tears.

“When I first met you all I wanted was a job and a safe place for Sam to grow up. And I got that but I also got so much more. I got you. Sweet, beautiful, amazing, incredible, beautiful you. And yes I said it twice.” He winked at her. “When I felt myself falling in love with you I fought it. I denied it. Which if I could go back and change things I would. But, I can’t so..” He took a deep breath. He took her hand in his. “Angela. My love. I love you so much. These past two months have been awful without you. I never want to experience that feeling again. And I think it is safe to say that you don’t either?”

She smiled and shook her head. “No, I don’t. Never again.” She sniffed.

“Good to know!” He teased her. He turned serious and opened up the box revealing a beautiful princess cut ring with a white gold band.

“It’s beautiful.” Tears were falling down her face like a waterfall.

“I thought it was time you had your own ring.”

She nodded through her tears. She had worn one of her Mother’s engagement ring from one of her many suitors. Tony had promised her that one day she would have her own ring. He had kept his promise. She loved him even more if that was all possible.

“Angela Katherine Bower soon I hope to be Micelli will you marry me?”

“Yes! Of course I will marry you!” 

He smiled and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. They leaned in and kissed one another slowly at first but eventually their passion overtook them. After a while they stopped- not because they wanted to but because the needed to catch their breath. She looked at her ring in the moonlight.

“Wow! look how it sparkles!” She gushed. He smiled at her. She truly was a beautiful and amazing woman. But sometimes she could also be cute and adorable. Like now. 

“You are cute you know that right?”

She looked over at him. “You’re pretty cute yourself.” She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. There was something she was curious about so she decided she might as well ask.

“Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“I was just wondering. How long have you had this ring? You didn’t have it while I was still in Iowa did you?”

“Actually yeah I did.” He cleared his throat. “I um was planning on asking you the night the team won the championship…” 

Angela gasped once more. “Oh my God! You mean the night that I… The night I walked away..” She couldn’t finish the memories were to painful.

“Angela, that is all in the past. We are here now. Together. That is all that matters.”

“It is. It is.”

“Come here.” He whispered. She went willingly into his arms laying her head on his chest.

They talked about their upcoming wedding eventually falling blissfully asleep in each other’s arms.

………………………………………

A few months they were married in a small intimate ceremony and are now living happily ever after. Well as long as Mona behaves herself!


End file.
